Harry Potter: the elven magic
by Airfoo
Summary: There are three types of magic, Dark, Light and elven. Percy becomes host of a goddesses power and immortality, he goes to hogwarts. Percy elf. harry comes later. this is my first cross over fanfiction and my second story so I suck at summaries please read instead. Superish Percy . Immortal Percy. Ancient Percy..


**This is my very first cross over ever so if it isn't good you can tell me, NICELY.**

** This story is most defiantly AU ( Alternative Universe ) will include Norse myths slightly **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. This plot may be a little like one by PaleRider365 called Order of the Phoenix: A demigods Might. That is a really good story I recommend. Oh and if you have read myother story called Hidden Guardian I WILL update on it.****  
**

**Chapter one**

**FOTW (fly on the wall) ****POV**

It was a dark evening in the town of Godrick's Hollow. A man dressed in black robes and a cruel white face with snake like slits where his nose should be walks up the stares of a house, without bothering to knock. Inside the house are a woman, a man and a year old baby of the name Harry.

As the door is broken down the man stands and tells the woman " Lily, take Harry and go. I'll hold him off for as long as I can. Just go Lilly, Go!"

The woman, Lilly takes baby Harry and runs to another room to leave through a back door.

Down the hallway after a yell of _Avada Kedavra _followed by a thump not unlike a body falling to the floor.

Lilly stifles a sob of the word "James" with great sorrow but continues to run so that she can get baby Harry to safety.

The mother and her child were about to dart out of the house but then the white faced man appeared in front of the two. The mother of little Harry put him behind her toshield him with her body.

" Step aside foolish girl step aside and lord Voldemort will spare your life you need not die today." the man refered to a Lord Voldemort hissed.

" no please have mercy, please I'll do anything please don't kill himyou'll me instead please, please don't kill Harry." Lilly begged the man while still covering Harry's body withbeer own.

"Stand aside girl if you wish to live, STAND ASSIDE."

" No please don't harm him please I beg you," the woman's pleas were cut short as the man raised the pale stick and shouted " ADAVA KEDAVRA!" and a green light shot at the woman's hart before she crumpled lifeless to the ground.

The pale man Voldemortas stalked over to the babie and used the same killing curse as he had used on the babes parents. But this time the green beam reflected off the baby and hit the man in the chest. The man screamed in pain and then his body diss appeared into smoke which floated through the air and a wisp their went to the baby's head and was absorbed into a new scar that adorned the forehead. This scar was in the shap of a bolt of lighting.

**Some were in new York the day before **

**3rd person POV**

Some where in New York a nine year old boy was found by his mother in a first grade playroom by his mother he was playing with a snake he had strangled. The snake had wriggled into the play room and was only by chance that it hadn't bitten the boy. This boy was named Percy Jackson and his fate is more complex than any other and his fate also overlapped with young Harry's more than you will ever know.

**9 years after the killing of the potters**

**In Greece during the final battle with Gaia **

**Narrators POV**

Percy's eyes awept around the battle field, the demi gods had won yes, but at great cost, all over were bodies of demigods, Greek and Roman, and piles of fine yellow sand as his eyes hit the end of their circle he heard a scream. A piercing nerve racking scream he spun and behind hi was the love of his life, Annabeth, stabbed in the back by an earthen sword. Gaia. Percy, with a yell of fury charged mother Earth and began a deadly dance of blades.

All Percy could see was red and in that red haze his eyes fixed upon a certain earth goddess. For the first ( and last ) time in, well forever, Gaia seemed to be scared.

Percy, fought without thinking and in what could have been a few second or hours he had riptide impaled in Gaia's stomach. Gaia started to drie and crumble into dust but then an earthen brown and grass green light left her body and entered Percy's

Percy collapsed just as Gaia turned into yetanother lifeless and defeated pile of sand but unlike the monsters she would not be waking, ever. Her life force and all her powers now resided in the black haired sea green eyed child on the ground surrounded by worried friends and family.

** read this story again and REVIEW, please. * Cue Bambi eyes ***

**~Airfoo**


End file.
